


Dark as Eternity

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Relationships: nennark
Kudos: 3





	Dark as Eternity

在华盛顿基地住的时候，直到打完整个赛季，不知道是他的心理抗拒还是真的不舒服，洪渊俊总是在那张小床上睡得不好。半夜他经常惊醒，被汗粘湿的头发黏糊糊地贴在脑门上，要不就是日上三竿，窗外的候鸟叽叽喳喳地把他吵醒，更让人烦躁了。

他还在纽约队的时候也有被鸟吵醒的时候，不过是他迷迷糊糊地起身想把窗帘拉开看看外面，他的一只手好好地躺在郑然官的手掌心里，枕边人还拽着他的胳膊不想让他起来：“再睡一会吧，还早。”一条腿把洪渊俊的身体更是压得严严实实，郑然官的呼吸缓慢均匀地喷洒在洪渊俊的后颈上，洪渊俊干脆听从指示翻了个身，在爱人有些干涸的唇上印上一个绵长的吻。

他们还在LWR的时候自然不能那么随心所欲，连偷得一夜温存都得去情人旅馆。落地窗外面是灯红酒绿的不夜城，洪渊俊在这时候像完全释放了天性似的，泡在充斥着花瓣和浓郁香气的浴缸里往郑然官的脸上泼泡沫，然后被趁其不意的郑然官一把抓住拦腰抱起来放倒在床上。情人旅馆的光线昏暗又迷离，终于到了可以放肆叫出来的地方洪渊俊反而压抑了自己，他拨开郑然官湿漉漉的额发，舌尖缠绕时他的手指捋过他后背的脊线，这是他喜欢与之相处的人，他也不曾想到，经过长达一年多的时间和一场别离他们才变成真正的恋人。

郑然官的笑那时总是凝固在眼角，似乎日子可以永远这么愉快没有尽头。

直到原本住在一个基地里的人，陆续离开的那天。

碎梦中洪渊俊记得自己仿佛看见过郑然官半夜靠在窗户那儿抽烟，微呛的味道通过嗅觉撬开他沉重眼皮的门，欢爱过后他的身体又沉沉的起不来，勉强伸出了手，想去喊郑然官的名字，变成了只有他自己听到的干巴巴的呜咽。早上醒来的时候是仓促的，和郑然官手牵着手穿着隔夜的衣服穿过情人旅馆阴暗的走廊，洪渊俊其实不喜欢那里，沉闷甜腻的味道和不流通的空气混杂在一起像是魔鬼隐形的爪子抓着他不断后退。两人坐上凌晨的出租车，分别看着各自的车窗外一句话也没有，直到下车时眩目的阳光刺进洪渊俊的眼睛里，他看不清那边郑然官的表情：

“你先进去吧，我抽根烟。”

“干嘛，我们一起进去，太引人注意了吧。”郑然官在轻笑，他也看不清他的笑脸。

似乎一切答案都合理，似乎一切事情发展得都顺理成章。

“你还是把他忘了吧。”

wizard彼时还是纽约队的分析师，他把眼镜摘下来放在桌下上揉了揉眼睛，他没侧过去看开完队伍会议最后一个离开房间的洪渊俊，洪渊俊被他这句话吓了一个激灵，他因为常年打职业有些驼背，定住不动站在门口的姿态在wizard眼里看着有点狼狈。

“你刚才开小差了吧，渊俊。”

洪渊俊记忆里刚才开会的时候自己似乎神游了一会儿，因为时差他和郑然官昨夜玩的很晚，洪渊俊也是破天荒的陪他聊到了黎明。

“对不起，下次我会注意的。”

wizard没再多说什么，洪渊俊退出房间的时候甚至都在怀疑自己是不是在幻听，直到很久以后他转会到华盛顿，一周连输洪渊俊感觉自己快崩溃，虽然他看上去远远不像自己看上去那么平静。

wizard站在明亮的厨房里，给这位从前队高薪请来的宝贝主辅的盘子里铲了一块刚煎好的三文鱼，美食只是让洪渊俊的脸色看起来缓和了一点，他的驼背越发严重，头发像是凌乱的鸟窝，削瘦的脸颊下巴冒出了细细密密的胡渣。

“我说，你还是把他忘了吧。”

wizard这一次没有躲闪洪渊俊瞪视过来的目光，在wizard的眼里他看起来像是被大人发现了小孩藏起来的玩具，表面的镇静强压了内心的慌乱，洪渊俊的手在微抖。其实他刚转会来华盛顿的时候那次对上纽约被打了个4比0时看上去都比现在好多了，失败很可怕，更可怕的是淡出和遗忘。

这个问题洪渊俊从前会逃避，而后会不屑，最终他迷茫了。华盛顿的基地也很大，有游泳池，草坪却长得稀稀拉拉，还没入秋就颓显了片片枯黄，Startus昨晚玩过的纸箱子还孤零零的飘在游泳池水面，洪渊俊跪在小床上往下看着，思绪飘到去年季后赛之前郑然官来纽约基地玩的时候。

“我还是会游泳的吧。”郑然官从猛地一下从水下窜出头，水花溅了坐在边上但是并不怎么care的洪渊俊一身，“很好，哥以后服役去海军吧。”洪渊俊借着明亮的月色仰头看着从泳池里出来的郑然官，走到椅子边上拿毛巾把身体擦干。

“过来啊渊俊。”郑然官拍了拍椅子扶手，洪渊俊深知其意还是一边笑着一边光着脚走到他身边，“又没我坐的位置，哥你还是穿上衣服吧。”

郑然官一把揽过洪渊俊，正好歪着身子坐在他腿上，他刚从水里出来嘴唇却那么烫地熨在他的唇和脸颊上，然后额头抵在洪渊俊本来就湿透的胸前喃喃自语：“……我终于来了……”

“哥在说什么。”洪渊俊的手摸着他后脑勺湿漉漉翘起来的发尾。

郑然官抬起头看着他，那是洪渊俊记忆里他没看清楚的笑，“终于见到你。”然后他突然想起来什么，“你的胃疼还好吗，他们都出去聚餐了，要我做饭给你吃吗。”

“没那么严重……”洪渊俊换了一个姿势跨坐在郑然官身体上，他感觉到郑然官有点惊讶，然而很快就开始好好端详他，风轻轻吹过来花坛里几棵天堂鸟随着风摇摆，洪渊俊望着那几株花出神，郑然官开始轻吻他的脖子，手臂不知道什么时候贴心地环住他的腰，不让他因为不小心后仰摔过去。

“他们一会就回来了吧……”唇齿交融间洪渊俊泄出这句话，不过他自己倒是也没退一步的意思，“你想在这里吗。”他感觉到郑然官的手在不安分地游走，那些挂在房子上的灯带在他视线里开始变模糊。夏天夜晚的风热情又暧昧，他的影子在泳池平静的水面上起伏，和散落的月色一起留下重重的喘息。他感觉到郑然官抓他很用力，后背有他指甲陷进去的痛感，逼的洪渊俊叫出声，然后被郑然官先捂住嘴，然后用手指封住了他的惊呼，他欣赏着他脸上湿漉漉分不清泪水和汗的样子和嗓子里的咕噜声。

他们俩的担心似乎多余，最后郑然官和他躺在草地上，他开口：“然官哥你开心吗。”

“想成为渊俊一样优秀的人。”

“什么啊，然官哥一直都很优秀吧。”

“不是啊……”风吹草地的沙沙声和柔和的月色让洪渊俊有点昏昏欲睡，郑然官不算很大的说话声，彼时想起来又那么清晰：

“先要争取能拿个冠军……”

“还有世界杯……渊俊去世界杯了吧……”

洪渊俊的头转过去，那些草弄的他的耳朵痒痒的，正好也看到同样转过头来的郑然官。

“然后……”他自己的声音有些迷迷糊糊。

“然后……？”

没有然后。

他的回忆，戛然而止。

洪渊俊没看季后赛，早早的打包回了韩国。哪怕同行有gido和ado，他也是一个人塞着耳机，十几个小时腰酸背痛，回到家里也心事重重。

泡在浴缸里时才算舒了一口长气，他吸了一口气沉到水底。小美人鱼爱丽儿要用嗓音跟巫婆换人腿，哪怕行走刀尖也要追寻爱情。水形物语的故事里，女主角本来也是水生生物，只是藏起了腮最终和爱回归大海。这不是他的故事模版，他睁着眼睛望着歪歪斜斜的天花板，颜色越来越凝重，似乎在掉落什么，是他藏在大脑深处割舍不掉的回忆，扭曲成他认不清的脸，在嘲笑他忧郁和做作的样子。他仿佛很痛，仿佛又无事发生，原本他们就没有把对方安排进各自的未来，成为了对手之后，他终于可以把那些缠绕束缚他的感情埋进汪洋大海。

“渊俊啊，去了那边要好好打。”

华盛顿的经理给他发来了留言：有时间的话，我们谈一谈吧，名片banner上还是Washington Justice2020的画面。

洪渊俊关上音乐软件，房间陷入一片寂静。

他最终回复了消息：

“请告诉我2020年我需要做什么吧。”

-end-


End file.
